General collocation of a DVD player or similar audio/video player is to lie on a platform together with a flat panel display electrically connected thereto. FIG. 1A is one of the typical examples of the collocation. The DVD player 11 is put on a desk (not shown) and adjacent to a wall W. The flat panel display 10 rests on the top of the DVD player 11. Although certain space can be saved by resting the flat panel display 10 on the top of the DVD player 11, the unused space 12 resulting from the extensive portion L of the DVD player 11 from the flat panel display 10 is still adverse to space utilization.
For making use of the desk space, miniature DVD players were developed. A flat panel display, however, cannot rest on such a small DVD player, so exclusive spaces for respectively resting the DVD player and the flat panel display on the desk are still required. The space utilization is thus not much improved.
For further improving the space utilization, the DVD players can be made upright, as shown in FIG. 1B. Unfortunately, it is difficult for a small uptight DVD player to stand well on the desk, and the DVD player may subject to fall.
For further enhancing the space utilization, an improved collocation is suggested in the parent US patent application. By means of a coupling mechanism, the DVD player 11 can be made upright and attached to the flat panel display 10, as shown in FIG. 2. The coupling mechanism comprises a chassis 12 for accommodating therein the DVD player 11 and a hanger 13 attached to the chassis 12 for securing the chassis 12 to the top edge 101 of the flat panel display 10. The chassis 12 has two upright side plates 121 and 122 extending from a bottom plate 120 thereof. The hanger 13 is attached to the side plate 121 of the chassis 12 and has a hook structure 130.
When the DVD player 11 is clamped between the side plates 121 and 122 and the assembly is mounted to the flat panel display 10, the disc entrance 111 and push buttons 112 is exposed from the chassis 12 and faces rightwards, as shown in FIG. 2. Unfortunately, the optical disc sometimes needs to be inserted and ejected in a different direction due to the spatial limitation. For example, when the optical disc can only be inserted from the top surface of the DVD player 11, the disc entrance 111 should face upwards. If there is no problem that the disc entrance 111 faces rightwards at first but situation changes later, the DVD player 11 need be moved out from the chassis 12, tuned to have the disc entrance 111 face upwards and then put into the chassis 12 again. It would be troublesome for some users.